ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Sparking Combos
The Sparking Combo is the unison combination techniques performed by two or more characters in Legend of Kale. Regardless the characters' Power Level, the Sparking Combo is very destructive or effective depending what combos they're using. The combos are various from melee combo attacks, barrage of ki technique or combing their powers into one attack. 'Two-Man Combo' Two-Man Combo are the Sparking Combo that requires only two individuals and are usually combination strikes, combined ki attacks or tactical strikes. 'Charging Rush' A Two-Man Sparking Combo. The first fighter will strike the opponent with a Fierce Attack combo before sending them crashing against the wall, allowing the second fighter strike them down with Rengeki, a combo attack used when the opponent's guard is down. 'Rush Blast' A Two-Man Sparking Combo which it's a combination of melee and Ki attacks. The first fighter will blast the opponent away with a Ki technique, with the second fighter finish them with Rengeki. 'Saiyan Attack' A Two-Man Sparking Combo involving Saiyan members of Z-Fighters. It is very similar as Rush Blast, except the second fighter attacks using Rush, a quick combo attack, instead of Rengeki. 'Double Attack' A Two-Man Sparking Combo involving Son Kale and Piccolo Jr. Kale will rush toward the opponent. When the opponent strikes, she teleports away and Piccolo Jr. move in, catching them off guard and land a combo attack before sending them flying and Kale finished with an elbow drop 'Demon Fusion Wave' A Two-Man Sparking Combo involving Son Kale and Piccolo Jr. It began with Piccolo Jr. executing the Super Explosion Wave to damages all surrounding energy. Once the blast cleared, Kale unleash Full-Power Energy Volley at the staggering opponents. 'Demon Cannon' A Two-Man Sparking Combo involving Piccolo Jr. and Son Gohan. Piccolo Jr. strikes the opponent with Evil Assault before sending them against the wall, leaving them open to be blasted by Gohan's Masenko. 'Heavenly Sunlight' A Two-Man Sparking Combo involving Krillin and Tien Shinhan. The duo will execute Solar Flare in unison, which results a very powerful burst of solar light that cause severe damages to the opponent' eyes. 'Crane-Wolf Strike' A Two-Man Sparking Combo involving Tien Shinhan and Yamcha. Yamcha began the assault by executing Wolf Fang Fist. He end the attack and move away, where Tien Shinhan finished them off with Tri-Beam. 'Seismic Energy Ray' A Two-Man Sparking Combo involving Krillin and Son Gohan. Krillin execute Energy Scatter Bullets and bombard the opponents from above. Gohan then continue the assaults with Energy Wave Barrage. 'Spirit Saucer' A Two-Man Sparking Combo involving Krillin and Yamcha. Yamcha creates Spirit Ball and repeatively attack the opponents with it, weaken them enough for Krillin to end them with Destructo-Disk. 'Quad Siege' A Two-Man Sparking Combo involving Tien Shinhan and Piccolo Jr. Tien performs the Multi Form technique and cornered the opponent before blasting them with a Ki blast in four different direction, creating an explosion that sends them in the air. Piccolo Jr. then follow up with Hellzone Grenades and finish them. 'Mother-Son Kame Hame Ha' A Two-Man Sparking Combo between Son Kale and Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. SSJ2 Gohan charged up the Kame Hame Ha and blast the opponent. Kale joins in and combined their powers, increasing the attack's size and powers as it consume the opponent. 'Super Special Beam Cannon' A Two-Man Sparking Combo between Piccolo Jr. and Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. The duo charges up the Super ''Masenko'' and Special Beam Cannon then they fired at once, creating a very powerful beam that is unblockable. 'Three-Man Combo' Three-Man Combo involves 3 different fighters, making the combination attacks more destructive or effective then Two-Man Combo. The combo mainly involves Ki combo attacks or a series of combo attacks with melee and Ki technique. 'Hyper Rush' The Three-Man Sparking Combo and a stronger version of Charging Rush. The first fighter will land a combination attack before sending the opponent in the air, which then they're hammered down by the second fighter. The final fighters move in and finish with Rengeki. 'Hyper Blast' A Three-Man Sparking Combo and a stronger version of Rush Blast. The pattern is similar as Hyper Rush but the third fighter finish off the opponent with a powerful Ki Blast. 'Kame Hame Ha Fever' A Three-Man Sparking Combo exclusive to the students of Turtle School. The first fighter will kick the opponent away then all 3 fighters (one on the ground, one in mid-air and other above the opponent) charged up and fire their Kame Hame Ha in 3 different direction, creating a lethal explosion. 'Earthling Strike' A Three-Man Sparking Combo exclusive to Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Krillin. Tien assaulted the opponent with Fierce Combination and send it crashing on the wall. Yamcha follows up with Wolf Hurricane ''and Krillin moves in with ''Resgeki. Then all 3 deliver the final blows. 'Demon-Wolf-Crane' A Three-Man Sparking Combo involving Piccolo Jr., Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. Tien blind/weaken the opponent with Final Solar Flare, follow up by Yamcha's Super Spirit Ball. As a finisher, Piccolo Jr. blew the opponent away with a Super Explosion Wave. 'Platonic Energy' A Three-Man Sparking Combo focuses mainly on Ki and involves Kale, Krillin and Gohan. Krillin chop the opponent down with a Destructo-Disk, followed up with Goku firing the Kame Hame Ha and send the opponent crashed into the wall. Gohan then obliterated them with the Miracle Full Force. 'Meteor Impact' A Three-Man Sparking Combo that involves Son Kale, Piccolo Jr. and Gohan. Gohan unleashed his rage and pummel the opponent with Burst Rush, sending them crashing on the wall. Goku move in and cripple it with Meteor Combination. Piccolo Jr. end them with the Special Beam Cannon. 'Triple Attack' A Three-Man Sparking Combo exclusive to Son Kale, Piccolo Jr. and Caulifla; and the stronger version of Double Attack. Kale rush in and land a combination attack before kicking the opponent to Piccolo Jr., who lands a quick combo before sending them to Caulifla, who used an axe-handle punch that send the opponent into the ground. All 3 then finished them off with Kame Hame Ha, Special Beam Cannon and Galick Gun. 'Multi-Man Combo' Multi-Man Combo is a rare Sparking Combo that involves four or more characters, making the technique extremely powerful and/or effective. 'Z-Warrior Attack' A Multi-Man Combo exclusive to the Z-Warrior's Earthling Members. Yamcha began the assault with Neo Wolf Fang Fist, with Tien and Chaiotzu blasting the stunned opponent with Dodon Ray, followed up by Yajirobe striking the opponent with his sword and end with Krillin slamming them into the ground.